


The Redhead Guy

by Corny_Tyrannosaurus



Series: Love Reel [8]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Tyrannosaurus/pseuds/Corny_Tyrannosaurus
Relationships: Hough/Anna
Series: Love Reel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549117





	1. Crush

  * Piedmond, California. October of 2012 –



“… This is not gonna work, Mabes” Dipper said, darting stern eyes towards his expectative sister, both cornered behind a concrete wall.

“Ohh! Hush you man of little faith. This is going to be perfect!” Mabel answered with uncontained joy.

“Shhh! They’re gonna hear us!” Dipper shouted her up, putting an index over his mouth as he looked at her with frightener anger.

“Oh, come on! live a little, brother” Mabel said as she rolled her eyes around and lifted from the ground over the level of the concrete wall. Dipper puffed aloud, and followed his sister, now both looking behind the concrete wall. “Look, she’s here!”

There she was; over the waving grass the pale, apparently frail girl in glasses inside a heavy, partially rusted knight armor, waving an immense, silver sword around the airs with serenity and determination. Anna Rogers; three times annual champion of the Chivalric Fighting Arts Association’s Annual Junior Contest, Leader of the DD&MD team of Piedmont Middle School, and one of the coolest among Mabel’s friends. Her ponytails waved in the air as she moved her body around in repeated attack maneuvers, her face betraying she was imagining an epic battle between her and a gigantic orc as she slit the air around her with tiny mumbles of struggle coming from her mouth.

The sword handling team had chosen to practice in the park that Saturday, and as was accustomed, she had came first. Anna had selected an open spot where to practice, away from the risk of hurting someone while she was practicing (again). The site was a tiny piece of a fantastic land for itself; if one was able to ignore the far sounds of cars and the chatter of the families in the distance, one could easily imagine one was watching an ancient knight warming up before an epic battle.

Yeah, she was brave, she was fierce, and she was awesome…. And it was sure it was going to be a disaster.

“He’s not coming, I swear he’s not coming!” Dipper reassured with raspy tune.

“Of course he’s coming, Trust him a little” Mabel said, raising an eyebrow in discomfort with Dipper’s usual paranoia.

“I don’t trust him, I know him. And I know he won’t come, this is a madness” Dipper insisted a last time.

“Well, eat your words, my bro-bro; look who’s coming” Mabel said with a triumphant smile.

There he was, walking with soft but firm steps over the waving grass, the pale, freckled, slightly obese redhead boy with a black sweater. Hough Robertson, just an average nerdy boy who was member of the DD&MD team of Piedmont’s Middle School and among one of the few friends Dipper had. His traits now were confuse, as he had nothing between his hands as they had accorded, his blushed face betraying his nervousness about what he was going to do, but his firm steps reassuring he was going to do it.

Dipper looked at his sister for a moment; she was looking with analytic attention towards the incoming shy guy, as Anna waved her sword at his direction and slowly lowered her weapon to pay attention the incoming intruder of her practice.

“Oh snap…”

“Shh, it’s happening” Mabel interrupted her brother’s incomplete swear.

_Ok, here we go._

Hough stopped just a few feet away from Anna, his body pretending the best of nonchalance he could summon (which was nothing at all), while Anna just stood there, slightly confused.

“So… Hi!” Hough quickly greeted her, raising a hand.

“H-Hi!” Anna said back, smiling with nervousness as her cheeks gained color.

“SO!... ehem, I was just,… you know, walking and I.. saw you were here” Hough tried to explain himself. Dipper just face slapped in the distance.

“Wow,… h-how coincidence! My team and I will practice here and I – ehem! I like to come first because you know, this is the best spot” Anna said as she raise her arms, her sword going along with her waving hands. Hough looked at the tiny silver skull at the tip of her sword’s handle, feeling the fear growing in his gut, but then he looked at her eyes, and was obvious she was happy to having him there.

_It’s your chance, do it now!_

“Heh, I can see it. Ehm,.. Anna…” Hough began to say, scratching his nape.

“Yes?” Anna asked, expectantly.

“Well, I was thinking and… ehm.. we get very well along in the team and… I mean, you’re a cool girl and stuff and I…”

“Yes…?”

“I… I…” Hough tried to summon the words, for a moment glimpsing the Pines twins behind the park’s wall at the distance. “I’d like to know if you wanted to hang out with me and the Pines at the lasser tag tomorrow!” he said in a hurry, closing his eyes and making fists.

_Oh no._

“Oh no” Anna said with disdain. Hough opened his eyes; he could now face defeat and rejection and shame and probably being beheaded alive… that until Anna spoke. “I gotta go to the city tomorrow with Mom and Dad, we’re going to visit my aunt” She said with evident disappointment as she turned her face away. But then, a sudden smile. “… But we can play now!”

Anna went running away at a nearby dried tree, and with a single bow of her sword she chopped a long branch that immediately fell over the grass. She bent and took it, to just after raising again and running back where Hough was.

“Here” Anna said, as she extended the branch at him.

“Are you going to…?” Hough asked.

“You can practice with me” Anna said with a merry tune. “You’re actually cool at strategy at Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons; I wanna see what you can do with a real one”

Hough smiled, and took the branch, passing it between his hands… “Auch!” He said, as he proceeded to put suck his left hand with an annoyed expression.

“Hehe, sorry; splinters” Anna said as she chukled weakly. Hough chucled as well, again taking his improvised sword with two hands. Anna walked backwards a few steps and raised her sword, pointing at Hough. “Now that, I forgot my practice sword at home; but I’ll try to be nice” She reassured.

“Ok, let’s do this” Hough said with a growing grin “angard!”

At the distance, behind a concrete wall, the Pines twins observed, Mabel recharged over the wall with a moved smile.

“Owwww they look so cute together!!!” She said with joy.

“How the heck did that work?” Dipper asked with disdain.

“Ohh come on, broski! We did a good job with Soos, we can do it again”

“I guess so” Dipper reasoned, looking at his friend having fun with his crush. Maybe they were good at this matchmaking business after all, or maybe there was something about the Power of Mabel he wasn’t aware of yet. Anyway, he was happy for Hough, and continued to looking at their friends along Mabel a while more. Definitively he was going to stay to ask Hough how well it went…


	2. Crushed

  * Piedmont Middle School; Piedmont, California. May of 2014.



_I cannot pack this away. We cannot pack this away. If we had knew, if we had seen, if we had done something. We saved the universe, why we couldn’t save her? I cannot pack this away, we cannot pack this away…_

Mabel walked hurried across what seemed like endless corridors, in search for him. He had suddenly ran away, not looking at anyone among the crowds, not Carl nor Ellen, but overall not looking at them. Dipper had at some point tried to stop her, but then he let her arm go when he saw at her eyes. Only she could know how he felt, how hard it would feel.

So she walked hurried across the corridors, the ones she knew he tended to get lost in, the ones she knew he liked to hang out with Anna. She looked at everywhere, called for him until she got he could probably run away from her if he listened her coming. So she just kept walking, just waiting for the best.

Then, she found him.

There he was. A purple eye, some scratches here and there, sat over the floor with his back recharged over the altar of his girlfriend. He has been there for a matter of a couple of hours, after a couple of hellish days since the funeral after a couple of even more hellish weeks after… after he knew.

His mind was clear when it happened. The moment the slender, gigantic insect-like thing threw the mighty Godzilla against a building, the building she was inside. He couldn’t do nothing about it, nor about the crowds that dragged him away that rainy day, or about his parents dragging him away when he was notices what happened to Anna. Anna’s parents had left Piedmont that morning, and made themselves sure to make Hough to know all had been his fault all of him of no one else. Not the MUTOs or Godzilla, or the crowds of people that wasn’t evacuated in time. No, just _his_ fault to let his hand to slip from hers when the crowds ran, or for being trapped beneath a wall of concrete for hours among a dozen of frightened people whose names he never knew. And, above everything, his fault to not have been brave enough to see the girl he loved to be buried beneath layers of dirt and flowers two days ago.

Anna had gone, and was all his fault and no one else’s.

“Hough?” Mabel said, but he didn’t turned to look at her. He was just there, looking at the void with that expression of sore agony she could feel was just a tiny leak of the entire amount of suffering he was dealing with. He didn’t make any attempt to run away, or moving at all; he was just there, suffering in silence.

She knew he wasn’t going to walk away, so she decided she had to tell it. Hugging the pile of pamphlets she had between her arms, she walked single step closer.

“Hough I… It wasn’t fair what they told to you. A-and I totally get why you didn’t go to the funeral, and being fair most of people were just family and people we never knew…”

She stopped for a moment, just to check his reaction. Nothing at all. She could follow by talking to him about the supernatural, but he knew him well, and she knew he wouldn’t care at all if she and Mabel knew those kinds of things could happen at all. All that mattered was that Anna had gone, and he believed it was his fault.

“Hough… I miss her. And I cannot imagine how much it hurts for you” Mabel said as her voice became creaky “I know you don’t see a bottom to all of this junk and that… that we can’t do anything to undo this.. we… we can’t”. Mabel sniffed, and stopped a moment to gain enough strength to keep talking. “But trust me you’re not alone in this. You are NOT alone. If you ever want to talk I will…”

Hough kept still, still looking at the nothing.

Mabel turned around; it was useless. He was not going to say a word, and that was fine. Some things should never be fine. But now she felt the dread for herself, and it was not if Dipper wasn’t there for her to cry and let her sorrow to go, she needed to know she could be able to look after Hough now Anna was no there. But he wouldn’t. So she began to walk away.

Suddenly, a pressure around her forearm, and a “Wait!” coming from behind her.

Mabel turned around, just to look at him, but instead was enveloped in his arms. She stood still, her arms still pressing the pamphlets, when she felt how Hough buried his face in her shoulder and began to sob in silence. Then she did the same, and she let the pamphlets go as she repurposed her arms to hug Hough instead.

She had gone, but he would never be alone. She wasn’t going to allow it.


End file.
